It has been proposed that a four amino acid long sequence which is naturally found between two proteins in aphthoviruses and cardioviruses may be a self-cleaving sequence. Peptides of the consensus sequence, and derivatives thereof have been synthesized on a Dupont RaMPS peptide synthesizer. The structures of these peptides will analyzed by NMR spectroscopy through the incubation period necessary for cleavage. It is hoped that the cleavage reaction that takes place will be slow enough to be observed by NMR, and in this way, the specifics of the reaction can be determined. Several different types of NMR experiments will be performed in order to analyze the peptide and its reaction, including COSY's, NOESY's, ROESY's, and many 1D experiments.